


Unisex

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Peter Parker, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: La primera vez que Peter ve a Loki es en su forma femenina y desde ese momento no puede quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que la semidiosa pueda transformar su cuerpo a voluntad.





	Unisex

Después de su graduación, se había vuelto algo habitual que Peter fuera a la base de los Vengadores y ayudara a Tony con sus inventos o mejoras para su traje. Había conocido a todos los Vengadores y se llevaba sorprendentemente bien con todos ellos. Por eso se sorprendió cuando se encontró a una mujer extraña en el salón.

—Ah, um, hola—saludó nervioso.

La mujer, quizá en sus treinta, era realmente hermosa, con una larga melena negra, facciones afiladas y elegantes, intensos ojos verdes y curvas que le hacían ruborizar. Vestía un ajustado traje verde con botas de cuero marrones y adornos dorados. Nunca la había visto por allí ni había oído que fuera a unirse un nuevo miembro a los Vengadores.

—Hola, niño—respondió, mirándole de arriba abajo.

Peter podía sentir sus mejillas calientes y comenzó a retorcer el borde de su camiseta nervioso.

—Am, s-soy Peter, Spider-man—se presentó.

—Oh, el chico que va columpiándose entre los edificios. Te he visto luchar, eres sorprendentemente hábil y adorable a la vez.

—G-gracias—estaba seguro de que se había ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—¡Loki! ¿Qué le haces a Peter?—Tony entró rápidamente en la sala, interponiéndose entre ambos.

—¿Yo? No he movido ni un dedo—replicó despreocupada.

—¿Loki? Espera, creía que Loki era un hombre—dijo Peter confuso.

—Lo soy, cuando me apetece serlo—Loki se levantó con elegantes y sensuales movimientos—, y cuando me siento más femenina este es mi aspecto.

—Así que... ¿puedes cambiar cuando quieras?—preguntó curioso, sintiendo un hormigueo en su estómago.

—Exacto—Loki le miró arqueando una ceja—. ¿Estás interesado?

—Loki, deja en paz a Peter. No te quiero ver cerca de él—Tony rodeó los hombros de Peter con un brazo y lo llevó consigo fuera del salón—. Escucha, Loki no es de fiar así que es mejor que ni siquiera hables con él.

—Ella.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora es ella—le corrigió.

—¿Qué importa? Hazme caso por una vez, ¿quieres?

—¿Si es tan peligrosa por qué está aquí?

—Al parecer Thor confía en que va a reformarse y lo necesitamos para estudiar unos libros antiguos de magia que hemos encontrado.

_Así que ni siquiera confiáis en ella, pero queréis utilizar sus conocimientos_, pensó Peter algo molesto.

Pasó unas cuántas horas en el laboratorio con Tony, como solía hacer cada fin de semana, pero esta vez tenía la mente en otra parte. La capacidad de Loki de transformar su cuerpo para adecuarlo a como se sentía por dentro era impresionante y quizá sentía un poco de envidia. No es que quisiera ser una chica, era solo que... vale, se estaba engañando a sí mismo, como siempre. A menudo no se sentía cómodo en su cuerpo, le gustaría poder ponerse un vestido como cuando era pequeño y salir a la calle sin ser visto como un bicho raro.

Cuando consiguió salir del laboratorio, se escabulló hasta el salón, pero para entonces Loki ya no estaba allí. Suspiró decepcionado y salió de las instalaciones.

—Pequeña arañita, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

Peter se giró de un salto y se encontró con Loki, esta vez vestida con un vestido verde y unos botines marrones, envuelta en un abrigo marrón tan largo como el vestido con cuello de piel. La mujer se agarró a su brazo y echaron a andar.

—Am, señora, ¿señorita? Loki...

—Prefiero ama Loki—respondió—. He visto que estás interesado en mi capacidad de transformación.

—Tal vez, sí, yo...

—No te sientes del todo feliz en tu cuerpo—interrumpió como si pudiera leer su mente.

—Cuando era pequeño me encantaba cuando me dejaban disfrazarme de niña, hasta que se volvió demasiado extraño.

—Pero no era un disfraz, ¿verdad?

—No, realmente me sentía una niña en esos momentos—estaba comenzando a sentir sus ojos arder conteniendo lágrimas. No podía creer que le estuviera contando esto a una desconocida, jamás se lo había contado a nadie—. No quiero dejar de ser un chico porque hay veces en las que me siento así, pero... si pudiera ser una chica algunas veces...

—A eso se le llama género fluido, es lo mismo que soy yo—le explicó.

—Pero yo no tengo la capacidad de transformarme como tú- usted.

—Eso se puede solucionar—Loki hizo aparecer en su mano un colgante con una piedra roja en el centro—. Mientras trabajabas con el hombre de hojalata me dediqué a crear esto. Te transformará en tu versión femenina cuando te sientas de ese modo. Póntelo solo si quieres que haga efecto.

Se lo entregó y Peter observó la misteriosa piedra roja con unas sombras negras. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Loki ya no estaba allí. Peter apretó el colgante en su mano y se marchó a casa. Pasó la noche contemplando el colgante y pensando en si debía usarlo, si podía usarlo, si se atrevía a usarlo. Algo así podía cambiarle la vida, no, sin duda la cambiaría. Ser capaz de ser una chica cuando se sintiera así podría hacerle más feliz, pero también podría darle muchos problemas. ¿Qué pensarían los Vengadores si de repente un día se transformaba delante de ellos? ¿Qué dirían de él? Tenía miedo, pero también sentía una esperanza que había dado por perdida cuando apenas era un niño.

  
  


  
  


Peter regresó a la base al día siguiente. Varios de los Vengadores estaban reunidos en el salón, al parecer discutiendo algo con Loki, y todos se quedaron en silencio al verla entrar.

—¿Peter?—preguntó Tony mirándole confuso.

—Mila, llámame Mila con esta forma, por favor—le pidió, su rostro ruborizado, agarrando la falda de su vestido rojo nerviosa.

—¿Pero qu-? ¿Cómo-? Loki, esto ha sido cosa tuya, ¿verdad?—le acusó Tony enfadado.

—Sí, él me ha dado el medio—intervino Mila antes de que comenzaran a discutir—, pero esto es cosa mía. He sido así desde siempre, desde pequeño, pero cuando empecé a hacerme mayor... bueno—se encogió de hombros. Sabía que iba a tener que explicar esto, pero no quería hacerlo, no sabía cómo.

Loki se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

—Preciosa—le dijo, acariciando su rostro con un dedo. En realidad esa parte no había cambiado mucho, ya tenía un rostro bastante femenino aun como chico. Aun así, Mila se ruborizó.

—Y el vestido te sienta muy bien—añadió Natasha con una expresión de ánimo.

A los hombres les costó algo más reaccionar, pero poco a poco parecieron ir aceptándolo. Mila no se apartó del lado de Loki, confiaba en Loki por mal que los demás hablaran de ella.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
